fakingitfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Harvey
Shane Harvey is a character in the MTV romantic comedy '' Faking It''. He is best friends with Liam Booker. Shane is the most popular student at his High School and is openly gay. He is portrayed by Michael Willett. Background Shane is the popular kid: he wears the best clothes, has the best parties, runs the school, and tells people what's cool. Despite this, he's not the average popular kid. He's very nice and caring and makes everyone around him smile. Shane is very open about who he is. He's very confident and comfortable with himself. He came out as gay in the fourth grade and he said after that "everything got a lot easier". He was scared at first that his parents would be mad but they were actually very accepting and his dad now watches America's Next Top Model with him. Relationships *Liam - Shane and Liam have been best friends since they were young. They are very close although they have no romantic feelings towards each other. Shane is the only person that knows Liam's family situation. *Amy - In the first episode, Shane and Amy meet. He assumes that she is a lesbian but Amy denies this. To make her more accepting of herself, Shane elects Karma and Amy homecoming queens. * Pablo - Shane meets Pablo in Three To Tango as Lauren seizes control of the gym he had been using for his solo yoga sessions. Lauren having manipulated Principal Penelope into converting the school gymnasium into a dance studio for her and Pablo. Pablo at the time of his introduction to Shane had sprained his right leg which was in a footlock and was set to recover in the time following he and Lauren's Spanish Ballroom segment in the Texas Ballroom Preliminaries. Despite both's instant attraction to one another Pablo kept fairly neutral, flirtatious ground with Shane and suggested Shane to serve as his replacement for Lauren's dance partner, to which Shane reluctantly agreed for a chance to show off and get closer to Pablo. Lauren fought with Shane on the topic of Pablo crediting him as a friend and romantic who Shane would break the heart of without thinking twice about it. Shane considering Lauren's preach prior to the preliminaries rejects Pablo's proposition for a date aiding him in his volunteer work at his animal shelter as he is too nice a guy for him at a stage when sex is his primary drive, not a relationship. The two remain in pleasant contact in the following episode Faking Up Is Hard to Do and serve as each other's wedding companions at Farrah and Bruce's 2014 wedding in Burnt Toast. They eventually share a kiss as Pablo consoles Shane over his guilt regarding keeping Amy's secret of her and Karma's fake to be popular relationship from Liam. Pablo relays his Cherokee Wolf analogy to Shane and the two kiss in the deserted garden wedding tent. The two begin dating for a period of time despite Shane's reluctant agree to a celibate relationship as Pablo is a proud christian saving himself until marriage with the one he loves. In the Season 2 premiere The Morning Aftermath Shane awakes from a night spent with Pablo on the Cooper lawn as sprinklers blare on, a naked Liam sneaks past and an angry Lauren after breakfast confronts them on their relationship as they kiss. Shane with Liam and Theo James attend a Hester roadside bar where he gets into a fight with a drunk, homophobic biker. The mocking responses of Shane to the biker and the physical altercation which arose as a result prompts an argument from Liam and Shane phones Pablo that night to relay the story and to be justified in his complaints about Liam and the bar skirmish. Pablo however justifies Liam on his actions to be neutral and enlighten Shane on Liam's responses and state of mind on the matter. Shane abruptly ends the relationship as Pablo again refers to the Cherokee wolf analogy and informs Liam when they make up the following day of their break-up. * Duke Lewis Jr. - Season One Category:CharactersCategory:Main Characters